


His Safety

by HappyLeech



Series: Her things/His saftey [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you aren't worried about him; you know you'll continue to keep him safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Safety

On your way to your next job, a spot of simple, clean, and safe corporate espionage, you start wondering to yourself. When did you become his guardian angel? You can’t help it though, not since you first met the bright eyed cop in the basement of the RPD. You relax into the seat of the plane and reminisce, trying to ignore the man sitting across the aisle, who smells of smoke and booze. 

You suppose you realized what you felt for him, not after he took the shot for you, but after he’d powered through the pain and saved you from the giant mutated crocodile. You had been dumbstruck that he would have come for you again, knowing that had it been you, you would have left as soon as you’d awoken. But he didn’t, and you suddenly didn’t know what to do. 

All you knew was that you needed to get out of there, to get away from him before you found yourself unable to do your job, but almost falling to your death was not what you’d expected to happen. 

You got out of Raccoon as fast as possible with a gunshot wound and a broken arm, told the client that he could go to hell and the assignment wasn’t completed, and collapsed in your apartment, sleeping for hours. When you woke up, you thought maybe that would be the end of it all; you thought the bright eyed cop would no long be a weakness. Instead you started to research him, and the first page you went to is that of the official dead of Raccoon.

There was a pit in your stomach as you searched his name, and it didn’t lessen when you didn’t see his name. You knew that there are people who won’t be reported dead until long after the cleanup is started. You left your computer, left your apartment, and started something new. You tried to forget about him, but found yourself checking on your phone for information on him.

(You would be lying if you said you didn’t cry a little when you found out he’d survived and was working for the government. Although you will admit it was a little less than appropriate of you to look up the information while on a job, while hacking into Kazakhstan’s government servers.)

For the next few years you kept tabs on him, trying to stay out of sight, out of mind, knowing that actually seeing him, in person, would make you slip up. But then 2004 happens, you take a job from Albert Wesker, and meet him again.

You tried to tell yourself that everything you did was for your own sake, but you know it was really for him. And so, when you learnt that your ‘employer’ wants him dead, you threw caution to the wind and revealed yourself. You felt light and almost carefree for the rest of your mission, watching over him.

(And you saved his bacon a few times. For a government agent, he sure didn’t see much. Although you give him credit for figuring out that you were back before you’d truly reviled yourself.)

You left him a gift, an escape, and disappear, feeling better about yourself, now knowing for sure that he was safe and alive. Even betraying Wesker didn’t faze you, when you were lost in thoughts of him.

You kept on with your ‘surveillance’, but he surprises you by being in Tall Oaks. You’d say that you saved both him and his partner, under that cathedral, and again in China, more than once.

But he also saves you, again, like in Raccoon. Simmons sent you flying, and then he was there, holding you tight. If not for the dire situation you were in, you would have liked to lounge there in his arms, soaking up his warmth.

Later, you teased him a bit, leaving the SD card behind in your compact, and sending him a text. You wondered if he'd chase after you, but knew he wouldn't leave his partner.

But now, you shake yourself out of your memories. You’re almost home, and you need to get your head on straight. 

But you aren’t worried about him; you know you’ll continue to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhg, so 'Her Things' was supposed to be it...but then I wrote this stupid thing XD  
> Unedited by anyone but me... So I apologize for any grammar issues


End file.
